IBM Technical disclosure Bulletin, Volume 26, No. 1, June, 1983, p. 431, shows the use of fluoro-epoxy coating for ink jet nozzles.
IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Volume 20, No. 12, May, 1978, p. 5233, shows the use of an unsaturated silane to promote the adhesion of tetrafluorethylene to a substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,166 teaches coating a plastic surface with a plasma of boron trifluoride mixed with an organic monomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,152 teaches coating a substrate with plasma-polymerized fluroethylene monomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,896 shows the plasma deposition of a polymer film containing a metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,848 shows glow discharge deposition of perfluorinated polymers in the presence of a perfluorocycloalkane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,843 shows glow discharge formation of a perfluorinated polymer film in the presence of nitrogen.